Organ Grinder
Organ Grinder is the eleventh episode in season two of . Synopsis When the body of Bob Fairmont, a famous real estate entrepreneur, is found dead in a hotel elevator. It appears he died from natural causes, but the CSI team discovers that the crime scene has been tampered with and that the victim has been re-dressed. After tracing the cause of death to a lethal poison, the team is shocked to discover that Fairmont's organs have already been removed and donated, making the case a bit more difficult to solve. Plot Bob Fairmount, a wealthy property developer, is found unconscious in an elevator, and has been obviously redressed. The CSI's find dandruff in the elevator, and in Fairmount's hotel room find traces of semen and champagne as well as a used condom. After Doc Robbins declares Bob died from a stroke, Fairmount's wife Julia allows his organs to be removed and has his body cremated- saying it is what Bob wanted. All the recipients of Bob's organs refuse to have further operations to test the organs,however, using the ashes and the fact Bob had white stripes on his fingernails, Sara finds Bob has been poisoned by a heavy metal element called selenium. Bob's wife admits they had an unhappy marriage, with Bob often sleeping with younger women who looked like his wife. However she denies poisoning him, although Sara believes she did it. Catherine matches the dandruff to Claudia, Bob's secretary, but she denies having slept with him or killing him, and says she found Bob naked in his hotel room and redressed him and placed him in the elevator since Bob had told her to 'avoid a scandal'. Meanwhile, Warrick recalls his first case 3 years ago where Bob seemingly shot himself in the groin while cleaning his gun. However, Warrick reenacts the crime and shows how it was actually Julia Fairmount who was sitting in an armchair and shot Bob in anger at him having missed a day out with her. They release Claudia, but then Grissom points out her severe dandruff required medication, the primary ingredient of which is selenium sulphate. Catherine and Brass search Claudia's office and find her shampoo containing selenium and garlic cream cheese. Catherine says this is how Bob's garlicky breath (from selenium poisoning) was covered up.Julia demands Claudia be arrested but Claudia says she has done nothing wrong.Carl Mercer, the recipient of Bob's kidney now agrees for his kidney to be tested as his body has rejected it and he will die anyway. Nick is amazed at Mr Mercers' generosity and despite Grissom telling him Mr Mercer has free will, Nick says he wants to retract the CSI's request and not use Mr Mercers kidney so he can live a bit longer. Sara has been testing the partial fingerprints from the champagne bottle in Bob's room but has been doing it upside down. When tested the right way up, the CSI's are astonished to find that the fingerprints are Julia's. Nick remarks 'he was cheating with his own wife?'. Brass questions Julia Fairmount who says they were trying to rekindle their relationship. She says Bob was alive when she left and watching the news. Brass is skeptical and says the CSI's are testing the champagne bottle for selenium. Julia comments that she didn't think poison caused strokes. On the way to her car, she seems in pain and nearly collapses. Nick calls her an ambulance and it is later found she is also suffering from heavy metal poisoning. Brass questions Claudia who says 'maybe she poisoned herself'. She says Julia hid the shampoo in her office and is trying to frame her for poisoning Bob. . Julia blames Claudia for poisoning her and her husband, and says Claudia wanted Bob to leave his wife for her. Claudia says she never wanted Bob, and Brass gets frustrated with the both of them. Sara finds out Claudia was married 10 years ago and when her husband died, she had his organs removed and his body cremated. The CSI's dig up a man who had Claudia's husbands liver and find selenium used in livestock feed. It turns out Claudia's husband owned a dairy farm and also her late husbands secretary was Julia Fairmount.Claudia killed her husband and made an agreement with Julia to split the money she inherited if she didn't tell the police. The two women later did the same to Bob Fairmount. Sara is furious to find out the DA won't accept the case against the two women as they can't prove who actually did the poisoning, and they walk away freely. She questions what they are doing as CSI's when the killers get away but Grissom says it doesn't work that way and that if she gets mad, the killers win. He says the good news is that there is 'no statute of limitation' on murder. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Kelly Connell as Randy Gesek *Marcia Cross as Julia Fairmont *Anne Ramsay as Claudia Gideon *John F. O'Donohue as Carl Mercer *Spencer Garrett as Bob Fairmont *Erinn Bartlett as Woman at Elevator *Dax Griffin as Man at Elevator *René Ashton as Receptionist Quotes : Grissom: It isn't a competition. We don't win. The courts are like dice; they have no memory. What works one week doesn't work the next. Notes *Greg has a crush on Sara and tries unsuccessfully to have a lunch break date with her. Trivia * Marcia Cross made a special guest appearance as Julia Fairmont in this episode. See Also 211 Category:Episodes